User talk:Bramblefire3118
Dear , welcome to Brams' talk page! Leave a message here, and when it is possible, Brams will reply as soon as possible. ---- Home ~ About Me ~ Fanfics ~ Faves ~ Opinions ~ Sigs ~ Ideas ~ Talk ---- Archives Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV I am Bramblefire, feel my wrath. >:D Place your talkpage messages below here! <3 EXACTLY like i don'tusually judge people, details kinda just flit into my mind when I see them. But I despise pople who just stare at yu an dmake an impression based on just that you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) some people are idiots. but same you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 01:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) My friends in math are crazy <3 Like we sit in a tbale of five, and four of us a "regulars", and the last seat keeps rotating between people. But idiots in math was basically my life last year, considering my teacher you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 02:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) So basically for me, my table has 2 people next to each other that face two more people, and then there's one more at the "head". The head person in the fifth desk switches around everyday, but the other four of us stay the same. We have two girls, two boys; I'm sitting with the other girl, and facing the two boys. So I'm honestly really lucky because 2 of my best friends and my locker neighbor (the one who jammed my finger by mistake last year :p) are at the table, so yeah. I had my math teacher last year; it's the biased one I told you about. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) you guys have religious ed or somehting class?! Whoa (no offense) lol the boys i'm friends with are my friends because we've known each other for quite some time. but most boys are idiots. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) oh lol okay. because we don't have anything like that in my school. The kids in the grade above me are idiots (though I'm friends with spoe of them). The kids think cursing is cool, so half the kids curse at ecah other. Also, a kid in my brother's grade was smoking pot on the activities late bus at school. People are just idiots some times, y'know? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:46, November 8, 2015 (UTC) the administrators are idiots. Like fr they don't care about the kids who are smoking pot, but they give detention to my brother because of "excessive lateness" to lunch. like the hell is this? you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) exactly. people are just so darn stupid half the time. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 04:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) I've got an idea haha i order you to come on chat -summons- 'I'm not Lapis anymore. 'We're Malachite now. 05:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Does it bug you? Not to be like super pessimistic but idk it just never bothered me. Since the coding is giving me a headache and I have absolutely no patience to deal with that, I'll just ask Wetty to fix it when she has time... "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" Hahaha I know, no longer a noob! And hey Brambs we haven't talked in a while :3 this is anarchy 06:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) tbh I don't think you can edit it lol. Only people with rights can edit that page? But yeah, I'll message Wetty and just ask her to do it some time when she can (shrugs) "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" same. you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 15:24, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Haha in all reality, you can't even physically edit the page i believe. It only lets you see it in source, right? "Shut up, you're not dying." "How can you be so sure?" "Do you see me begging for forgiveness or spouting I love yous?" You're lucky. It's like the administrators just dish out detentions for no good reason. Good luck *hugs Brams* you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 18:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC) my school sucks. In the high school, there's no such thing as a good biology teacher. Lol yw <33 you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 19:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Lol that's great! MY TEACHER WAS GOOD BUT SUCKED LAST YEAR TOO The teacher this year is amazing <33 Like she actually teaches you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 02:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Lolol One of the eighth grade SS teachers used to work in the high school, but he got demoted cuz he sucked you are eadlyn schreave, and no one is more powerful than you 03:14, November 9, 2015 (UTC)